


One Night Stand

by chapscher



Series: Hannibal Hallow (2017) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: My second work for #HannibalHallow, a six week Halloween-centered event created byIDon'tFindYouThatInterestingWEEK TWO - Costumes and PartiesChilton is finally invited to one of Dr. Lecter's dinner parties, but inclement weather traps him at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. More specifically - he is trapped in the cell of his former patient, Dr. Abel Gideon.





	One Night Stand

..

Dr. Lecter’s dinner parties were second to none. At least, that’s what Chilton had always assumed since he had never been invited to one. But he had heard about them from Dr. Bloom, envious of her stories of an entire wait staff tending to the few guests while a chamber orchestra played in the parlor. His exclusion had always made Chilton think that Hannibal had some sadistic pleasure in holding his supposed superiority over him. For years he watched as colleagues and rivals received their invitations while he was left to come up with excuses about how he “couldn’t go.”

Several times Chilton had considered throwing his own dinner party. He imagined playing a concerto on his baby grand piano while guests fawned over him and applauded. He imagined caterers and his own wait staff and an ice sculpture flowing with champagne. Then he imagined guests murmuring amongst each other about how Hannibal’s hors d'oeuvres were nicer looking and how Hannibal wore more expensive suits and had a house better built for hosting.

“If only he ever came to Hannibal’s parties,” they would say. “Then he would know how to host.”

With even his fantasies derailed and outshone by the Lithuanian doctor, Dr. Chilton decided that it would be better for him to leave well enough alone.

However, all that was about to change.

Dr. Chilton pretended that Hannibal Lecter had finally acknowledged all the work he had done in his field, his small library of articles finally paying off. But Chilton knew that it was far more probable that he was invited over simply because he happened to have Will Graham in his charge. And if their private dinners were any indication, Hannibal was just as obsessed with Will as Will was with Hannibal. Someday he was determined to get to the bottom of their dependency on each other, but that will have to wait.

“Dr. Frederick Chilton,” read the invitation in an ornate calligraphy. “You are cordially invited to a dinner party and celebration of the Halloween season at the home of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Dinner is served at 8 pm, arrive at 7.  Costumes required .”

Dr. Chilton had memorized those three sentences, repeating them over and over in his mind as he stood in his office’s bathroom, applying makeup. His usual patterned blazer was replaced by a tuxedo. A black cape with a silver lining was folded over the back of a chair in his office and a custom-fitted white half-mask rested on the counter as he applied a dramatic but alluring makeup to only one side of his face.

Someone had once told him that it was vain to not wear a full mask, and even vainer still to wear a costume that required a suit. But Chilton didn't care. If anything it justified buying fine clothes and drawing thin dark lines that accented his eyelashes.

Chilton's kidnapping from several months ago resulted in a number of things. Among them was a slight limp, the inability to digest animal proteins, and a long, disfiguring scar along his abdomen – still slightly pink and raised. And as traumatic as it all was, the scar was perhaps what he hated the most. It emanated a suggestion of fragility and illness, undercutting the refined but sensual presence he always strived for. He had shaved his beard as soon as he got home from the hospital, feeling that being clean-shaven made him look younger and could perhaps counteract the fact that he couldn’t stand up without moaning in pain. But even that didn’t always seem to be enough; especially when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror with his cane in hand.

He added a touch of rouge to his cheek as thunder clapped and a bright white light flickered from his tall office windows. The weather forecast had been predicting the storm all week, threatening heavy rain and power outages and just enough flooding to make it impossible for him to make it to Dr. Lecter’s on time if he traveled from home. Chilton smiled to himself as he fastened the stiff high collar and tied the cravat, pleased that he had the foresight to get ready in the final hour of his workday. Things have thankfully been slow, and it looked like there was nothing much left to do than see to it that Will Graham made it back to his cell after a long meeting with his lawyer. And that was something he could do on his way out.

Taking a deep breath, Chilton stepped back to admire his handiwork. His makeup suggested weariness but not age, intertwined with a modest suggestion of virility. He took up the half-mask and carefully positioned it against his face. It fit beautifully, barely moving out of place at all as he tied it behind his head with a bit of ribbon. He couldn’t help but to smile. It was rare when he thought he genuinely looked this good when he went out anywhere, but this was sure to be his night. Chilton hummed contentedly to himself as he left the bathroom and pulled the cape over his shoulders, imagining even Dr. Lecter admiring him when he walked in.

“Oh this?” he clarified to a group of imaginary guests as he gestured to his mask and picked up his cane. “One of the costume designers for the Broadway production is a long-time friend of mine. We have the same tailor, you see. You know, he was the protégé to the costume designer Andrew Lloyd Webber asked for himself during the production’s premiere in London.”

That last part wasn’t true, but he didn’t think that anyone would call him out on it. A coy half-smile crossed his face as he imagined encountering someone so taken by him that they would beg him to follow them upstairs where they could make a mess of Dr. Lecter’s bedsheets.

Chilton left his usual clothes folded neatly on his desk, taking only his cane, keys, and wallet with him as he locked the door to his office. He knew damn well that there was no someone at the party who he would get in bed with, let alone get in bed with before the evening even ended. He also knew that it was very likely that not a single person would ask about his mask. However, it was nice to think about even the possibility of attracting some attention.

The cape billowed behind Chilton as he descended the stairs to the small cage Will had finished being questioned in. Many of the orderlies had left for the evening and the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane was quiet while only a few security guards stayed late. There was another flash of lightning and a rattling thunderclap as soon as Chilton’s cane reached the bottom of the steps. For an instant he wished that more than Will and a single guard could see how dramatic he looked even in the harsh institutional lighting.

“Dr. Chilton,” Will greeted, standing up and approaching the bars of his dunking chamber of a cell. “I take it Hannibal has summoned you to one of his dinners.”

“He may have,” Chilton said, not noticing that his satisfied half-smile was hidden under his mask. “I believe your next meeting with your lawyer is on Monday, but I’ll have to check with your file.”

“It is,” Will said, turning in his cell so Chilton could handcuff him before opening the door. “I suppose I should thank you. For letting us talk this late, I mean.”

“Well, you seem to have had very productive meetings with him.”

Chilton opened the door and guided Will out of the cell. Although Will was far from his most resistant patient, he was perhaps the most distrusting of Chilton. Perhaps that was because as soon as he first saw Will about a year ago he couldn’t keep himself from wanting to pry into his head. It was entirely possible that his over eagerness to schedule an interview had come around to shoot him in the foot and made Will think that Chilton only saw articles and book deals when he looked at him. That was indeed a possibility, but not one that Chilton liked to think about. Instead he preferred to congratulate himself on identifying the deceptively innocent-looking Will Graham as a killer so quickly.

Will had the instincts of a killer, Chilton knew this. However, after months of docile incarceration he had yet to demonstrate any of the intense hostility that got him arrested in the first place. He had been quiet in his cell and downright charming to his orderlies. At times Chilton had to remind himself that this was typical for the intelligent psychopath and as they walked through the empty visitor’s hall together he wondered if he had been giving Will special privileges. Why  _ did _ he let Will hold this meeting so late? Was it because Will was crying or did Will just make the request sound so reasonable? Chilton couldn’t remember.

He shook off the idea and kept walking. He had been the administrator for BSHCI for over five years now, of course he would be able to tell when one of his inmates was trying to manipulate him. He had seen it so many times before.

Maybe if Will didn’t always look so helpless and repentant.

“Don't go to dinner with Hannibal.” Will said as Chilton led him down the steps and into the high security block.

“I know you have reservations regarding your former psychiatrist.”

“You know that there has to be someone responsible for the Ripper murders. And when I’m found innocent then who are you left with? It’s been said since the first murder that the Ripper has a surgical background, which has never matched me to begin with. So who else would have had enough information about the murders to frame me for them?”

“And you believe that this would condemn Dr. Lecter?”

“As my therapist he had access. And… well… the alternative would be you, Dr. Chilton.”

Chilton flashed his card to a scanner and opened the cell block. Although he had already testified in court regarding Will’s guilt, Chilton was beginning to doubt what had once felt so obvious.

“Alternatively,” Chilton said, leading Will down the long hall. “You are responsible for the deaths of Dr. Sutcliffe, Georgia Madchen, and Abigail Hobbs while the Ripper is responsible for the deaths of two years ago.”

“And you can still prove that, Doctor,” Will said before they turned the corner to his cell.

Chilton felt an odd twinge of unease as he saw light from the cell of Dr. Abel Gideon. The wall that separated Gideon and Graham’s cell was thin, thin enough for them to talk through. He had spent long evenings in his office, listening to Will ramble on about Hannibal while Dr. Gideon occasionally said a word or two about Chilton himself. They both felt manipulated and used by the men who were supposed to treat them. And despite their conspiratorial tones when discussing their former psychiatrists, Chilton felt that their conversations were therapeutic. Gideon had someone he could talk to about the Ripper murders and Will was able to confront someone that he confessed to nearly killing.

Hopefully their arrangement would help Will come to some revelation about the Ripper killings soon. Chilton didn’t like the thought of having to give Will up as a patient if he became too uncooperative.

“Planning an evening out, Dr. Chilton?” Dr. Gideon said, leaning against the bars of his cell. “You always did have a flare for the melodramatic.”

“Dr. Gideon,” he said in greeting as he let Will into the adjacent cell, closing the door behind him before freeing him from his handcuffs. The building rattled with the thunder, rolling even closer now.

“Despite our tumultuous last meeting,” Gideon said, lightly tapping against the stone walls, “I can’t help but feel that it’s killing you to not have me back in your chair. There was so much more you wanted to talk to me about.”

“I trust Dr. Singh is able to continue your therapy to the best of his or anyone’s ability.”

“But he doesn’t do it like you do, Frederick. I don’t think anyone does.”

Chilton smiled to himself as he glanced into Gideon’s cell on his way back out of the block. “It’s nice to be remembered.”

“Nobody else is that unethical.”

He scoffed, letting his cane click against the floor as he passed Gideon. Of course he knew that his methods were… unorthodox. But they did get him results. He wouldn’t have taught Gideon how to remember being the Ripper if he wasn’t positive that he was. Gideon even killed Nurse Shell just as the Ripper would have.

Well… almost. There were a few inconsistencies that Will Graham was all too ready to point out. But now that they were able to discuss the Ripper between the two of them, Chilton was sure that Gideon would remember things clearly any day now.

He was already so close.

Chilton was halfway to the end of the cell block’s hallway when another crash of thunder echoed through the halls and the lights went out in a heavy sigh of lost power. Chilton’s eyes drifted upwards as a long row of lights above each cell door turned from red to green. There was a loud click as about a dozen doors opened at once. The halls buzzed as the orange lights of the backup generators turned on. When Chilton looked back to the exit he could only see the silhouettes of men emerging from their cells and coming closer.

Shadowy figures surrounded the doctor and he turned to the emergency exit at the end of the hall, only to see the dark outlines of inmates approaching him from that direction as well. He took off his half-mask to see things a bit clearer, watching as Will Graham approached the ajar door to his cell only to quietly close it and make its light turn red again. Another inmate approached Graham’s cell and tugged in vain at the door, but it was locked.

Chilton’s heart leapt with the revelation that freedom was as close as the nearest empty cell. He didn’t care how long he would have to wait in there, he knew he needed to do whatever he could to protect himself. He rushed towards the nearest cell, only to have an inmate grab him by the cape and choke him. Cane and mask flew out of his hands as he stumbled to the ground. The inmate pulled the cape again and Chilton clawed at the clasp holding it around his neck, not entirely sure how he was able to unfasten it quickly enough to prevent the mob from using it to drag him away. He heard a horrible ripping sound as they tore apart his cape with their bare hands and brute strength.

The empty cell only about a yard away, Chilton got to his knees and made a mad scramble across the floor. He even got so far as to put his hands on the bars before someone grabbed him by the ankle and tugged him back. The man who had a hold on him was a killer named Mike Reese, who made headlines three years ago when his victims were found skinned alive. Now he sat on Chilton’s chest with the handle of a spoon that he had filed to a blade.

“Thirty years of eczema and sunburns and scabs and scars,” he said, grabbing Chilton by the hair and lightly touching the blade of the handle against the edge of his jaw. “And you call me crazy for wanting what everyone else has so much of? Let’s see how well you do without yours.”

With what strength he had, Chilton tried to get up and knock him off. But as soon as he so much as bent a knee he felt large, heavy hands come out of nowhere to pin him down. There was a crack as another inmate bent Chilton’s half-mask in two and felt along the jagged edge he created.

“Mike,” he said. “I think this could give you a cleaner cut.”

Mike looked up at the broken mask, smiling as he slipped the spoon handle back into the folds of his institutional jumpsuit. He was only able to admire the mask for a second before there was a blur of silver and the distinct sickening sound of a human skull coming in contact with something very hard. Chilton sat up, only to see the blur again, this time directed at the men who held him down and he heard the impact once more.

His legs free, Chilton stumbled to his feet, only to be face-to-face with the cane-wielding Gideon. Gideon grabbed him by the collar and threw him into his own cell with a force to rival any of the other inmates. Chilton reached out to close the door, but Gideon already wedged the cane in-between the door and it’s locking bar. Hands reached to the cell door, trying to pull it open as Chilton shifted all his energy into keeping it as closed as he could.

Gideon levered the cane against Chilton’s efforts and let himself back into his cell, closing the door behind him. The other inmates clung to the bars and reached towards them. A knot tied itself in Chilton’s stomach as he saw the remains of his cape had been torn into strips and fashioned into a noose.

“What the fuck, Gideon?” they shouted at him. “Open up and throw him back out here.”

“Do you idiots want the electric chair?” Gideon snapped, stepping towards the bars but staying well out of reach. “I think there’s a damn good reason why you aren’t running for the exits. You know you won’t be able to get three feet out of the building without some security guard shooting you in the back of the head. So what makes you think you can hold this place?”

“We don’t all have some motherfucking deal worked out with him. Everyone knows that you shouldn’t have even been able to come back here.”

Chilton was about to speak when he felt something spill onto the top of his shoe. He looked down and saw that one of the inmates had opened his jumpsuit and left a trail of piss along the floor that threated to climb up Chilton’s pant leg. He jumped back, disgusted and listening to their laughter.

“Frederick,” Gideon said, cane still in hand. “Go hide behind the bed.”

Chilton turned to the small alcove where Gideon’s bed was supposed to be bolted to the floor. It had been not only freed from its proper place, but it was flipped onto its side, creating a sort of cubicle in the corner of the cell. Chilton only needed to be faintly reminded of the urine on his shoes before he climbed over the bed and stepped down onto the mattress, which had been lain on the floor. He sat down on it and pressed against the wall, relieved to finally be out of the mob’s line of sight.

“Just because you had your turn with him doesn’t mean the rest of us shouldn’t,” someone said. “C’mon, Gideon. Just bring him to the bars and let us do what we want. We’ll even tell the police that you tried to save him when they come to collect his body.”

“What I did,” Gideon snapped, “was a result of months of planning, fifteen years of med. school, and two decades of work as a surgeon. It wasn’t because the weather had convenient timing. And, in case you didn’t notice, I left him alive.”

“Why? He did more to you than he did to any of us.”

“Don’t all of you have a state institution to escape from?”

The inmates continued to shout as Gideon walked away from the bars and stepped over the overturned bed and onto the mattress. Chilton folded his legs under him, trying to give Gideon as much room as possible as he too ducked out of sight of the mob. Neither man was particularly tall or heavy, but as soon as Gideon leaned over on the mattress Chilton was suddenly aware of just how little space they had in the private alcove.

“Take off those shoes if you’re going to stay back here,” Gideon said, his voice cold and matter-of-fact. “I saw what was done to them and I’m going to have to sleep on this thing.”

Chilton decided not to mention that the entire bed may need to be replaced as he had it bolted back to the floor. Instead he awkwardly leaned forward to reach the laces of his shoes, his face hovering just a few inches away from Gideon’s neck and shoulder. But between the stiffness of his collar and the suit and Gideon’s body like a wall in front of him, Chilton could not quite reach. He held his breath as he and Gideon nearly touched. Chilton froze as he felt the warm wet heat of the other man’s breaths against his ear, hearing them low and steady like some great furnace burning within Gideon.

“Having difficulties, Frederick?” Gideon said, his voice a whisper and warm air against the shell of Chilton’s ear.

“I… um…”

“Let me.”

Chilton held still as Gideon moved back on the mattress and took a shoe in his hands. Somehow this felt even more intimate; his foot cradled like Gideon had just slid on the perfectly-fitted glass slipper. All too slowly the laces were undone on one shoe and then the other, Gideon removing them in turn. Chilton braced himself against the wall, swallowing hard as Gideon refused to put his foot down.

“These socks are soft,” he said as if he were discussing the weather. “Softer than mine ever had been when I was on the outside.”

“I like being comfortable,” Chilton said as he turned his head to keep his stiff collar from cutting into his jaw.

“Soft and thin. They’re like stockings.”

Gideon’s hand slid over the back of Chilton’s foot and just under the hem of his trousers, following the fabric up along his calf. Chilton pulled away before the hand could wander any further. He bit his lip, expecting to feel Gideon grab him by the ankle and keep touching until his fingertips reached the garter belt at his thigh. But Gideon only smiled at him before placing his shoes someplace behind him on the floor.

“Thank you,” Chilton said as Gideon reclined beside him on the mattress. “You… you saved my life, Abel.”

“Contrary to what you or Dr. Singh may believe,” Gideon said, turning to face Chilton. “I have no desire to kill you. If I did I would have done it when I was wrist-deep inside your abdominopelvic cavity, wouldn’t I? I merely reacted to an… uncertainty regarding my own identity. I wondered if taking from you felt right.”

“Did it?”

“I’m not sure. Do you  _ feel _ like you're trapped in a cell with The Chesapeake Ripper?”

“You are the Ripper,” Chilton said, shifting so his collar wasn't cutting into him. “You told me you were.”

“And when you were on my table you insisted that I wasn't. Excuse me if I’m more willing to listen to a terrified man wanting to make one last confession.”

“I was begging you not to kill me.”

“And I guess I listened. Isn't it hard to breathe with that collar pressing into your throat like that?” he said, interrupting his own line of thought and gesturing at Chilton's neck. “Unbutton your collar and take off your cravat. I’m sure we’ll still have a while before the police come and let you out.”

“The important parts of that costume are ruined now anyways,” Chilton said as he untied his cravat and removed his detachable high collar, breathing a sigh of relief. “I suppose I’ll be stuck here all night. So much for Dr. Lecter’s dinner party.”

“If they're anything like what Will Graham told me about I’d say that staying here would be gentler on your conscience.”

“I can't eat animal proteins anymore. You took away that part of me, remember?”

“Which reminds me,” Gideon said as he propped himself up on an arm. “You're overdue for your follow up appointment, aren't you?”

Chilton was about to retort when Gideon reached out and started unbuttoning his jacket and waistcoat. He held still, wondering if he should remember the last time Gideon had done this. His kidnapping and sedation, which logically must have happened at some point, was entirely lost to Chilton’s memory. He was at home and he remembered fainting. Perhaps there was something in his whiskey. Or maybe he was shot with a tranquilizer that worked so quickly that all he could process was the dizzying slip to the ground before blacking out. Either way, he didn't remember this part of his procedure.

“Don't,” he finally was able to say as Gideon started to unbutton his shirt. “N-... don't.”

“I just want to see how it healed. Hold still.”

Gideon knelt on one of Chilton’s hands and took a firm grasp on the other as he slowly opened Chilton’s shirt. He tried not to shiver as Gideon’s fingers touched bare skin and lightly brushed over his chest hair. Button by button Gideon slowly revealed the long scar, either side of it still marked by the dozens of small puncture holes for the stitches that once held him together.

For an instant Chilton was back on Gideon’s table in the observatory, Gideon in his scrubs and Freddie Lounds with the ventilator in her hands. Involuntary tears formed in the corner of Chilton’s eyes and slid down the sides of his face. Just as before, Chilton was unable to fight back as Gideon’s calculating eyes scanned over him. He felt the same sickening emptiness he did when Dr. Gideon showed him his own blood-covered organ. He wanted to cry out, but the thought of the inmates still shouting on the other side of the cell’s bars was enough to make him stop. Instead he pursed his lips together and whined as more tears rolled down the side of his face and dampened his hair.

“Shh,” Gideon whispered. “You’re alright, Fredrick.”

Gideon traced his fingertip down the ridge of the scar, Chilton shaking under Gideon’s cold hands. He held his breath, anticipating that Gideon would press against the scar at his wounded organs and muscle. But he didn’t. Instead he seemed to examine every stitch and the few spots where the scar tissue was slightly irritated.

“They did a decent job,” Gideon said, loosening his grip on Chilton’s wrist as the struggle slowly subsided. “But then, I always did clean work.”

Gideon’s fingertips trailed the length of the scar, lightly dipping into Chilton’s navel when he got to the end of it. Chilton was unable to hide a soft gasp as he tensed away from the touch. He held his breath, not sure if he should be relieved or concerned that Gideon’s eyes refused to leave the scar. If Gideon didn’t hear the gasp he certainly must have felt it.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the slight tingling he felt on his cheeks wasn’t a visible blush.

“Are you cold, Frederick?” Gideon asked, hand tracing back up the scar.

“N-no. Is my skin cold?”

“No. You just… look cold.”

Gideon lightly ran the pad of his thumb over one of Chilton’s hard nipples. Chilton bit back a gasp, unable to keep himself from arching into the touch. Gideon’s fingertips slowly circled around the stiff nub, his eyes scanning over Chilton’s body and watching as his breaths grew shallow and needy.

“Will Graham has a theory,” Gideon said, continuing to touch Dr. Chilton. “That men get into our heads because they cannot get into our bodies. Sexually, I mean. Not in the way you and I have been acquainted.”

Chilton squirmed as his cock started to harden. He tried to cross his legs and cover himself, which was becoming a difficult task as Gideon kept touching him.

“I’m not sure if I agree with him,” Gideon continued. “But there always was something about you that… it was like you wanted to please me. As if you couldn’t decide if I was your project or your equal. Was it because I succeeded as a surgeon when you had failed?”

“You are my patient, Abel. You- Aah!”

Chilton was cut off as Gideon roughly pinched the nipple he had been circling. He whimpered as he bit his lip again, cock only getting harder.

“You are dripping with insecurity, Frederick,” Gideon said, hand dragging across Chilton’s chest to give his other nipple the same attention. “It’s in every microphone you have wired up in this place. Every book where you’re able to plaster your own face on the dust jacket. In each of those gaudy rings you always wear. Now, there’s two things I know about insecure men with too much power. The first is that they’re dangerous, as evidenced by the nurse I killed while under your influence and the several organs I took out of you – also while under your influence.”

“You decided to do that on your own, I never told you to do any of-”

“The second thing,” Abel continued, pinching Chilton even harder than he had the first time. “Is that they need some form of security, like a child clinging to a teddy bear. Will thinks that’s your cane and little red sports car and all the usual psychological cock enhancers. But you’ve needed help long before I gave you an excuse to walk around with this thing.” Gideon picked up Chilton’s cane and touched the cold metal top to the shallow dip in Chilton’s throat. “The car would work, but it’s all the way out in the parking lot. I have a theory about what you use, Frederick. Luckily for you, I was too much of a gentlemen to see for myself while you were on my table. I could have stolen a selfish glance for myself, but I wanted to see your face when I found out. And I didn’t want that reporter to have any part in what should be a private moment.”

“And what is your theory?”

Gideon pressed the cane hard against Chilton’s neck, choking him. Chilton’s hands grasped at the cane and clawed at the mattress as Gideon moved down his body and straddled him at the knees. With his free hand, Gideon unbuckled the belt, opened Chilton’s trousers, and tugged them down.

“‘Correct’ is what it is,” Gideon said, taking the cane away from Chilton’s throat.

Chilton flushed a dark pink as he lay on his back with his trousers pulled down to reveal white lace and satin panties. His hard cock was pressed along the confines of the fabric, bulging and straining against the delicate lace. He was so humiliated that he barely even reacted as Gideon pulled his trousers the rest of the way down, revealing his thigh-high stockings and the garters that held them up.

“They suit you,” Gideon said, setting Chilton’s trousers aside. “It all does.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Chilton pleaded, sitting up and backing against the wall. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Gideon gave him a shallow laugh. “If I wanted anyone else to know I would have dragged you over to the mob at the bars of my cell. I would have let Freddie Lounds take a picture while you were on my table. No. I want this all to myself.”

Chilton swallowed hard as Gideon spread his legs and sat between them. Dexterous fingers trailed along the silky softness of his stockings, Gideon quietly looking him over.

“To be honest,” Gideon said, leaning in close to Chilton. “You gave yourself away. When you kept me here I used to get letters from lonely hearts. Some were far too romantic, but there were a few that were obscene. They wrote pages and pages describing exactly how they wanted me to ravish them. Their writing was decent, but that’s not what makes me remember their stories so clearly. You are.”

“Me?”

Gideon hummed in affirmation. “You had to read them before sending them to my cell. After all, what if there were something hidden in those pages that could compromise security? I could see wrinkles on the page where your sweaty palms gripped the paper. For a while I wondered if you touched yourself while reading it. But then there was this one story that made it to my cell that made me stop wondering. I knew. Beyond any doubt I knew.”

Chilton’s eyes widened as he remembered the exact letter. He would have sworn he had been careful, but apparently not enough.

“Most men would have been furious to have received their porn pre-stickied. And at first I was, but only for a moment. I instead saw this as a valuable opportunity to learn more about you, Dr. Chilton. Between that and which pages were so wrinkled before I knew exactly what excited you: lingerie and anal.”

“Please don’t tell anyon-”

“Of course I won’t,” Gideon said sitting back and caressing Chilton’s legs. “As I’ve told you before, I want this all to myself.”

“Thank you.”

“I want… this…” Gideon said, groping Chilton’s stiff cock through the white panties to emphasize his point, “all to myself.”

Chilton pressed himself against the wall, unable to do much more than try to back farther away.

“Is there something wrong, Frederick?”

“I… If I’m going to be perfectly honest, I’m scared.”

Gideon made a soft sympathetic sound that did little to ease Chilton’s anxieties.

“There’s no need to be afraid. Yes, we’ve hurt each other in the past, but we can get beyond that, can’t we?” He cradled the side of Chilton’s face and lightly rubbed away the still-damp trail that his tears had left. “You got in my head, I sliced you open, but we’re not ‘even’ are we? We just let it sit there like that; letting wounds fester, so-to-speak.”

“What are you proposing, Abel?”

“One last confrontation before we try to move on. Something that can work to our mutual benefit this time.”

Chilton muffled a moan as Gideon stroked him through the delicate fabric, hating how he was responding to this. He hesitated before he nodded.

“I was thinking that we could reenact that story that you were so enamored with. Do you remember it? You don’t need to. I have it memorized. Would you like that, Frederick?”

He did remember it. More specifically, he remembered locking himself in his office’s bathroom and rapidly pumping his cock as he read the story. He remembered having to drop the papers to the floor so he could cover his mouth and keep from moaning too loudly as he came.

Chilton nodded.

“Good, good,” Gideon said as he helped Chilton out of the clothes that were still wrapped around his arms. “It starts with the author walking me to her car, the two of us alone in an empty parking lot. And well, I think we’re as alone as we’re going to be, Fredrick. Anyways, she opens the door to the back seat and bends over to get me a drink from the cooler she kept there. Well, when she bends over her skirt rides up in the back and I see these sexy little lace panties that she has on just for me.”

Chilton bit his lip as that particular story came rushing back to him. Gideon reached down and took him by the hips, caressing skin, lace, and satin.

“I personally think that most people can look intensely sensuous when given the right underwear. What you and our narrator have in common is that seeing you vulnerable like this just overwhelms me with an uncontrollable need. I reach between her legs and feel how wet I’ve already made her.”

Gideon groped Chilton again, roughly feeling his hard cock through the fabric. He rubbed his thumb against the very tip and felt a spot made damp with his pre-come. Chilton closed his eyes and rolled his hips into Gideon’s touch.

“Then I laid her down across the back seat.”

Gideon guided Chilton away from the wall, careful that neither of them fell into the line of sight of anyone outside the cell. They still shouted, their words nothing more than an intelligible roar in the background as Gideon lowered Chilton down onto the mattress.

“And I gave her oral but never once removed her panties.”

Chilton propped himself up on his elbows just in time to watch Gideon move down his body. He had admittedly forgotten this part and watched in shock and fascination as this man who was once his personal project settled between Chilton’s spread legs and kissed the pronounced bulge that pulled against the lace. Gideon’s mouth was warm and wet against Chilton’s cock. His tongue pressed against his shaft and Gideon’s cheeks hollowed just slightly as he sucked on Chilton through the fabric. The wetness of his mouth made the white satin cling to his cock as continued licking and sucking, grasping onto Chilton’s thighs to keep him from moving too much.

Chilton rolled back his head and sighed contentedly. It had been such a long time since a man had seen him in his panties, and even longer still since a man hadn’t mocked him for wearing it. Despite all the humiliation it could cause him, Chilton loved wearing panties under his suit. They had always accented his hips and now had the added effect of drawing attention away from his scar. At home he would sit around wearing only them for hours, looking over case files and feeling irresistible and powerful all at the same time.

Chilton’s mind was brought back to the room as he felt something cold and metal brush against his lips. He looked down to see the bottom of his cane that Gideon lifted to him, the small rubber foot of the cane removed and set aside. Lifting his head from sucking at the tip of Chilton’s cock, Gideon watched.

“Take this into your mouth and get it wet,” he said. “You know where it’s going.”

Obedient, Chilton opened his mouth and took in the bottom of his cane. It wasn’t particularly thick, but he still managed to choke on it when Gideon forced it to the back of his throat.

“Just breathe,” Gideon murmured against Chilton’s cock. He slipped his hand underneath the lace and satin panties, lightly pressing a fingertip against his hole.

Chilton arched his back and moaned around the cane, caressing it with his tongue. Gideon teased his entrance as he continued to lick and suck at the wet fabric that clung to Chilton. The cane slipped partway out of Chilton’s mouth and Gideon lightly thrust it back in, setting a slow and steady rhythm. When Gideon took his mouth off him Chilton was in a haze of sensation, spreading his legs wider when Gideon so much as nudged against his thigh.

“Now, in the story,” Gideon started as he took the end of the cane out of Chilton’s mouth, “I use a lug wrench on her. But this will have to make do.”

For an instant Chilton felt a strange emptiness in his mouth. His lips parted in a silent beg for more, his tongue feeling heavy as it lay flat on the bottom of his mouth. The sensation lasted for only an instant before Chilton felt his panties get pushed to the side and the wet base of the cane pressed dully against his tight entrance. He rolled his hips for Gideon and drew in a shaky gasp as the cane sank into his body. It had been a long time since he was last penetrated by anyone and a few weeks since he had even used a dildo. Despite the rough initial entrance it felt better than he imagined it would. Or perhaps that was because the cane wasn’t particularly thick.

Gideon pressed the cane in deeper and deeper, until Chilton’s needy gasps turned into a pained groan from deep in his throat.

“Did I hurt you?”

Chilton took a few steadying breaths before shaking his head.

“Good.”

Chilton watched through half-lidded eyes as Gideon got out from between his legs and crawled up the mattress, still well within the protective cover of the overturned bed.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” Gideon ordered. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on your cane against the wall.”

Chilton obeyed, his eyes drifting to Gideon as he got on his knees and backed the top of his cane against the stone wall. Gideon looked down at him, something unusual behind his eyes. From the handful of lovers that Chilton had they tended to give him looks that ranged from desirous to bored, but the look behind Gideon’s eyes wasn’t one he had seen before while on his knees for anyone. It was as if he was only being observed; his actions carrying little weight as his mere presence offered something to Gideon. As if he were Gideon’s experiment. And as Gideon looked coolly from him to the wall Chilton was struck with an incredible desire to do anything he could to satisfy him.

The metal top of the cane clicked against the wall as Chilton fucked himself against it. It was slow, far slower than Chilton had gone when he stuck his dildo to the shower tiles at home. At home he could be as loud as he wanted, crying out in pleasure and hitting the wall at the apex of each thrust. But here the metal clicks threatened to turn into a loud, sharp knocking, loud enough to give away to the entire cell block of what he was doing for Gideon. So instead he moved slowly, taking the cane deep inside him and with moans bit back to unsteady gasps.

“Good boy,” Gideon said, unbuttoning his jumpsuit. “Very good.”

Chilton looked up at Gideon as he within a few seconds revealed more skin to Chilton than he had to anyone in years. Gideon continued to watch, his eyes expressionless but his pronounced and obvious erection giving away the effect Chilton’s performance had on him. As he pulled off the top of the jumpsuit, Gideon approached Chilton again. Chilton winced in pain as Gideon grabbed him by the hair, lifting him up towards his midsection.

“Open your mouth.”

Chilton did as he was told and tasted Gideon’s cock before he was able to see it. It was thick and heavy on Chilton’s tongue and he choked as it filled his mouth. Gideon’s thumb pressed past Chilton’s lips and against the ridge of his bottom teeth, holding his jaw open as Gideon thrust into his mouth. With each thrust Chilton backed into the cane and it clicked against stone.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this, Frederick?” Gideon said, fingers laced in Chilton’s thick hair and fucking his mouth. “Do you realize how many men in this building would give anything to see you like this? So submissive and helpless. You’re gorgeous in your stockings and panties, bent over with that gaudy cane shoved up your ass.”

Chilton’s eyes watered as he nearly choked again, the scent and taste of Gideon entirely overwhelming. He reached down to stroke himself, only for Gideon to pull his hair again.

“No. Not yet. Do I need to tie your hands to keep you from touching yourself?”  

Gideon pulled out of Chilton’s mouth, a trail of pre-come and spit drawn between the tip of his cock and Chilton’s soft lips. Chilton coughed a few times before he was able to catch his breath. He shook his head.

“No. I… I’ll be good.”

Gideon scoffed but shoved his cock back into Chilton’s mouth anyways.

“‘Good’ is something you’ve struggled with Chilton. You’d much rather be ‘highly regarded’ than ‘good.’ Luckily for you those two can be mutually exclusive in psychiatry. Don’t think that you’re the only one in your field who would turn a blind eye to ethics for the sake of a publishing deal.”

Chilton was rubbing his tongue against the ridge of Gideon’s cock when Gideon pulled out. That strange feeling of emptiness struck him again as Gideon pulled him down onto the mattress. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Gideon discarded the rest of his clothes, tossing them into a pile beside the jacket, waistcoat, and shirt. The mattress dipped as Gideon lay down beside him.

“When you write about me,” Gideon said against the back of Chilton’s neck. “And I know you will. Do you intend on including any details from this encounter?”

Chilton didn’t respond except to gasp and dig his nails into the mattress as Gideon reached down and fucked him with his cane.

“‘No’? That’s a shame,” Gideon said. “I intended this to be our final chapter. Perhaps you could consider having it published posthumously.”

Chilton moaned softly as Gideon pulled the cane out of him and fingered his loosened hole. The cane clattered against the wall one last time as it rolled off the mattress and Gideon got on top of him, cock rutting along the cleft of his ass.

“Wait,” Chilton said, relieved that Gideon stopped moving. “Please. Um… in my wallet there’s a…”

He didn’t need to say anything more before Gideon was rifling through discarded clothes. Chilton nuzzled into the mattress. If it weren’t for the shouting inmates that had moved down the hall he would have forgotten that he had been forced into Gideon’s cell.

“‘Extra lubrication,’” Gideon read. “‘Size: large.’ You think quite highly of yourself, don’t you?”   

“Abel. Please. Just…”

There was a quick rustling before Gideon pulled Chilton’s panties to the side once more and pressed into him. The lube felt messy around his entrance but Chilton tried not to pay attention to that as Gideon stuffed himself into him. Gideon’s hips pressed him into the mattress, Chilton’s cock rubbing against lace and satin, already wet from spit and pre-come. Gideon put a hand on Chilton’s hip, running his fingers luxuriously over the fabric.

“Isn’t this better?” Gideon whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips over Chilton’s neck. “Isn’t this better than us playing games with each other?”

Chilton moaned and half-nodded as he tried to buck his hips back against Gideon and grind into the mattress at the same time. He whimpered as Gideon loosened him and breaths grew heavy against the back of his neck.

“Oh god, Abel,” Chilton said between needy moans. “Harder. Oh god, I need you!”

“Shh,” Gideon hushed, lips on the shell of Chilton’s ear. “You’re getting loud. You don’t want the entire cell block to hear you, do you? Or maybe you do. Would you like that, Frederick? Do you want them to know just how much of a little slut you can be? Do you want them reaching through their bars to pull at your clothes, just trying to get a glimpse of this?” Gideon asked, slapping Chilton’s lace-adorned hip and fucking him harder for emphasis. “Do you want to walk by, only to see them furiously masturbating for an instant before they throw their come at you? Do you want to walk out of here every night with your panties showing and come on your face? That sure is one way to get the psychiatric community talking about you.”

A loud and needy moan spilled out of Chilton’s lips only to be immediately muffled as Gideon shoved his face into the mattress. Chilton scraped his nails against the wall, unable to breathe with Gideon holding him down. Gideon drove in deep, listening to muffled cries as he buried himself into Chilton’s tight core. In his struggle Chilton arched his back and trembled, a wanting and muted cry forced out of him at with each thrust. Gideon kissed Chilton’s shoulder, listening to his tone turn desperate. It wasn’t until Chilton hit the back of Gideon’s hand that he let him breathe again.

Chilton gasped for breath and arched his back again, lost in sensation. Gideon placed two more kisses on his shoulder before he reached into the pile of discarded clothes, pulling out the cravat. Chilton was only able to look at it for a second before Gideon used it to gag him. He moaned against the gag, muffled by a large knot that Gideon had tied in the middle of it.

Gideon dragged Chilton onto his side and facing the wall. His hand trailed down Chilton’s scar towards his straining cock, hard against white panties. But Gideon stopped short, only just touching the ornate rim of lace. Desperate for friction, Chilton tried to touch himself again, only to have his wrists pinned down by Gideon.  

Chilton curled towards the wall, gasping and moaning into the gag, Gideon’s thrusts sliding deep into him and hitting his prostate at this new angle. He threw back his head, panting and brought right to the edge. Trying to tell Gideon he was going to come, Chilton nearly sobbed with need against the fabric of his cravat. He tried to pull away, not because he didn’t want Gideon but because he didn’t want it to end.

“I know,” Gideon said into his hair as he dragged him close again. “So am I. But first I want to see you make a mess of those pretty little panties.”

Chilton whined and struggled again, wanting to come but needing to be touched.

“What do you want, Frederick? Do you want this?”

Gideon reached down and roughly groped Chilton through the fabric and that was enough for him to lose the last grip he had on his control. Chilton came hard, his moans so desperate and loud that they were completely audible even with the gag. Gideon let go of Chilton’s wrists and covered his mouth as Chilton moaned in pleasure. Come beaded through at the head of his cock, spilling over the fabric and Gideon’s hand. Chilton kept thrusting against him, crying out in pleasure as another spurt of come came out of him. Breaths were ragged moans as he fell weak in a post-orgasmic haze.

Gideon flipped Chilton back onto his stomach and thrust into him faster. Chilton moaned helplessly as the mattress once again rubbed against his sensitive cock, listening to Gideon’s breaths grow shallow. Without warning, Gideon pulled out and took off his condom. Chilton’s eyes drifted shut as he felt Gideon come on his ass and the back of his thighs, most of it falling onto lace and satin.

Kisses cascaded onto Chilton’s shoulders, traveling along his neck before Gideon turned him onto his back. As soon as he removed the gag their mouths caught in a deep kiss, clinging to each other as Chilton wrapped his legs around Gideon’s waist. Gideon rubbed his still-hard cock against Chilton’s entrance.

“May I? I don’t have protection anymore, but may I?”

Chilton nodded, biting his lip and humming in pleasure as Gideon moved come-stained panties aside and pressed into his loosened hole. They kissed again, senses lost somewhere in their afterglow; what they were having now wasn’t sex as much as it was a need for connection to last just a little longer.

“Abel,” Chilton murmured as their kisses turned chaste. “Oh god, Abel.”

“Was that how you imagined it?” Gideon said against Chilton’s lips. “When you first read that letter?”

“More or less.” Chilton rolled them onto their side, keeping his legs around Gideon so he wouldn’t slip out. “Is it wrong for me to not want the police to come save me?”

“You’ll want out eventually. I can’t imagine you sleeping on this thin old mattress.”

“I feel like I could pass out right now.”

“And I think I would be a little insulted if you did that. Considering how we are.” Gideon thrust deep into Chilton, forcing a soft moan out of him.

Chilton smiled and nuzzled against the side of Gideon’s face. “I haven’t come that hard in a very long time.”

“Neither have I, but for obvious reasons, I suppose.”

“Do you still want this to be the only time we-”

“Yes.” Gideon reached down and gently stroked along Chilton’s thigh, caressing the leather straps of the garter. “We’ve done enough to each other, Frederick. In a few hours this will wear off; you’ll wash your panties and take a shower and I’ll be rinsed away. They’ll have me sit in a holding cell as they bolt this bed back to the floor. You’ll still be short a kidney and I’ll still be in here. You know as well as I do that this didn’t fix all of our problems, even though for a while it felt like it could.”

“It really did.” Chilton lazily kissed Gideon; his tongue brushing over Gideon’s closed lips. “I’d rather have it end like this. I was getting tired of looking into your cell and which one of us was going to make the next move. I’ll need to keep you here for a while for Graham’s treatment, but after that I’ll make sure you are sent to a more comfortable institution.”

“A cell padded with the money you’re going to get off of that book deal about me. I’d gladly accept that.”

“You’re the only one who said anything about a book deal, Abel.”

“You’re always writing something.” Gideon smiled and murmured against Chilton’s neck, “And it may be a matter of pride for me to inspire more articles than Will.”

Chilton was about to retort when they heard shouting and footsteps from the floor above them. There was a gunshot and the sound of someone shouting through a megaphone. The few inmates still in the cell block scattered, some rushing to the door and others closing themselves into their cells.

Gideon let go of Chilton’s leg and slipped out of his body. “We need to get dressed.”

It only took Gideon a moment to be presentable again. Chilton carefully stepped into his trousers, hoping that none of the come left on him would be enough to mark them. Gideon gathered the rest of Chilton’s clothes, smoothing them out and handing them to him until they were both fully dressed once more. With only a moment to spare before the heavy sound of the police descending the stairs, Chilton pulled Gideon in for one last kiss.

 

 

 

“Turn around and lace your fingers behind your head.”

“There’s no need to point all your weapons at him, officers. Dr. Gideon brought me in here to protect me from the other patients. He saved my life.”

Chilton glanced down as Gideon followed the officers’ instructions and was immediately handcuffed.

“It’s a miracle you weren’t harmed, Dr. Chilton.” an officer said. “What happened? How did you get down here?”

“That’s only a matter of unfortunate timing. What I’m more concerned about is the gunshot I heard a few minutes ago.”

“One of the inmates attacked an officer with a shiv. Ambulances have been called for both of them. We’ll need your help to see if everyone’s accounted for. We have no reason to believe that any inmate has left the building, but if any are in hiding-”

“Of course,” Chilton said, stepping out of Gideon’s cell. “I suppose I have my work cut out for me for this evening.”

“If there’s another administrator you would like us to call we could. It’s understandable if you’re in shock after what nearly happened to you.”

“I’ve survived much worse than this.”

Chilton and the officer stood in front of Will’s cell as the other officers escorted Gideon down the hall, mentioning something about the unbolted bed. The other inmates had shuffled their cells, which Chilton knew would take all night to get back in proper order. He sighed. With his mask and cape destroyed he wouldn’t have been able to even get in Dr. Lecter’s Halloween party if he wanted to. He had a long night ahead of him – a long night of wanting to share a mattress with Gideon once more.

The officer watched as the last of the uninjured inmates was put back in his cell before turning to escort Chilton up the stairs. He was just about to follow the officer when he heard Will’s voice soft behind him saying:

“I heard that.”

Chilton froze. Of course Will heard that. He would have retreated into the alcove with his bed, which was only separated from Gideon’s by a thin wall. He would have perfectly been able to hear each desperate cry. The sound of the cane rhythmically tapping against the wall after Gideon ordered Chilton to fuck himself on it.

But beyond a slight misstep before leaving the cell block Chilton didn’t react to Will. Instead he followed the officer, hoping that Gideon’s come hadn’t marked the back of his trousers. Before anything else he would need to go back up to his office and change, wondering where he could hide his panties for the rest of the evening.

As Chilton walked up the steps he wondered if the microphones in Gideon’s cell recorded any of their affair, knowing that it was possible they caught all of it. He smiled to himself, planning to take the office laptop home and listen to it before falling asleep at dawn.


End file.
